


Safe and Sound

by Jay_Waffles



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, TW: Kidnapping, tw:stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Waffles/pseuds/Jay_Waffles
Summary: Henrik is scared of losing Marvin to Anti, so logically, he kidnaps him...





	1. pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by egotisticalee on Tumblr and they were kind enough to let me roll with the idea.

“You make me feel things I'm not supposed to feel. Why? Why do you have control over me? You've taken over my thoughts. It's infuriating!” Marvin sighed as his thoughts drifted to the good doctor once more. A blush creeping onto his cheeks. Thankfully it was covered by the mask he was wearing. He took another sip of his coffee angrily and set the empty cup down. He tried to focus his thoughts, but they all seemed to lead right back to Henrik. And it didn't help that that very man had made him said cup of coffee. Henrik was always so damn nice to him! It nearly drove Marvin mad as the man practically bent over backwards in his attempts to help Marvin with anything and everything. 

Marvin yawned. He wondered why the coffee had made him tired. But he chalked it up to not being strong enough to keep him awake after such a long, sleepless night. He leaned back in his chair, stretching. He started to worry as his vision started to blur and his eyelids started to get heavy. He looked down at the coffee mug. “What… What the hell was in that?” He thought aloud to himself.

“A rather strong sedative. Henrik's voice came from behind him. He hadn't even heard him come in. 

Marvin whirled around to look at Henrik. “Wha… What? Why… Why did you…?” Before he could finish, he passed out.

Henrik quickly grabbed him so he wouldn't fall out of his chair. He held tightly to Marvin and kissed the top of his head. He then carefully picked him up and began carrying him off to the “Saferoom” he had prepared for Marvin.


	2. pt.2

Marvin awoke to a throbbing headache and he groaned in pain, reaching his hand up to hold his head. The last thing he remembered was… He tensed, suddenly alert. Henrik had laced his drink with a sedative. He slowly opened his eyes both because of his throbbing head and because he was afraid of what he might see. As he did he saw he was no longer in his bedroom… But a completely different room. One he had never seen before. But as he looked around, he noticed that the room seemed tailored specifically for him. He slowly sat up and saw that he had been laying down on a bed in the corner of the small room. Then he felt something wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see a metal chain wrapped around his waist. He tensed and stood up. “What the hell?!” He tried to shove at it and pull it off, but no such luck. It was on for good. He followed the tail end of the chain and noticed it was connected to the floor in the center of the room. Marvin was panicking now. Had Henrik really done all this? He looked around again, trying to calm down. Hope tugged at him as he saw a door. He ran towards the door, only to be stopped short by a sharp tug at his waist. The chain was keeping him out of reach of the door. “No! Damnit!” As quickly as the hope had come, it was drained from him. He sank down to his knees on the purple carpet. He desperately tugged at the chain, but to no avail. He sat down. He needed to calm down… He needed to think… “Why would Henrik do this to me…?” He muttered to himself, his eyes watering and a very stray tears slid down his cheeks. That was when he heard the door’s locked click and the door creak open to reveal… Henrik...


	3. pt.3

Marvin quickly collected himself and wobbly got to his feet. He crossed his arms, hoping to look as angry and disappointed as possible… Rather than scared and hurt, which is how he really felt. It didn't exactly work. Marvin noticed Henrik’s eyes soften and look at him sympathetically. Marvin stiffened and he glared. “How… How dare you look at me like that! You KIDNAPPED me! Don’t give me puppy dog eyes!” Unfortunately, Marvin’s brain was working against him and the only thing he could really think about was how sincere Henrik looked… So… Concerned. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Only to feel a hand being placed on his shoulder. He jerked back away from Henrik and walked back over to the bed and sat down. 

Henrik quickly followed him and knelt down, taking Marvin's hands. “Please. You have to believe me. I have no intention to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually…” Henrik chuckled softly.

Marvin pulled his hands away and tried not to feel guilty as Henrik's face fell. He tried to focus his thoughts on anything else than the slight tugging on his heartstrings as he looked at the man he had significant feelings for. “Why then?” He decided to get some answers if he could… “Why kidnap me?”

Henrik was unable to meet Marvin's eyes. Instead, he looked at the ground. “It was the only way I could think of to keep you safe…”


	4. pt.4

“Safe? Safe from what?” Marvin tilted his head, tensing slightly. He looked at Henrik and was taken aback to see the look of worry and stress on his face.

“Well… Big picture? Anything and anyone that can hurt you… But specifically… Anti. He’s already corrupted JJ, he’s gotten to Chase… Hell, he’s corrupted me. He’s just missing two.” Henrik suddenly stood up and looked at Marvin with steely determination. “And I am NOT going to let him get you too!”

Marvin wasn’t sure what to think, let alone say. On one hand, Henrik was trying to protect him from the man who wanted to use all of them for his own purposes and had the means to do it. But on the other hand, Henrik had kidnapped him and was now keeping him captive for his own reasons, without taking his feelings into consideration whatsoever. He sighed and looked at Henrik, “Henrik… This…” He was shaking and words weren’t coming easily. “This isn’t the way to handle things… This… Isn’t right…”

Henrik’s pleasant expression faltered. “I had hoped you would understand… Obviously, I was wrong. But what’s done is done and you’ll learn to accept it.” Henrik managed a smile and cupped Marvin’s cheek, then he leaned in and kissed his other cheek. He sighed and whispered into his ear, “I’m sorry this is how you had to find out that I love you.” With that, he pulled away and walked out of the room wordlessly, locking the door behind him.


	5. pt.5

Marvin touched his cheek where Henrik had kissed him. He must've misheard… Had Henrik said he loved him? Couldn't be… Could it? Marvin felt a giddy grin tug at his lips. Henrik loved him. A feeling of warmth filled his chest. But it quickly grew cold as the severity of the situation dawned upon him. Henrik had kidnapped him and he could do nothing about it. He was trapped for however long Henrik deemed it necessary to keep him locked up. Marvin did something he rarely even thought about doing… He took off his mask. He took off his mask and put his face in his hands. So torn between two extremes. Ecstatic that the man he had fallen head over heels for loves him back. And hopeless because that very same man was keeping him captive. He felt tears welling up again and he looked he pulled his handkerchief out of his vest pocket. He dabbed at his eyes and sniffled. He sighed and lay down on the bed once more, looking up at the ceiling. It was black with stars painted on it. He let out a short chuckle. He remembered telling Henrik that ever since he was a kid he'd wanted to paint his ceiling space themed. The closest he had ever come was a solar system mobile hanging in his room. He decided to explore the room a little, since he needed a distraction. He got up off the bed quickly and walked towards two more doors on the other side of the room that he knew he could reach, even with the chain. The first door he opened was a small closet filled with his favorite outfits as well as a few new ones that Henrik had surely bought for him. Marvin faintly smiled as he touched the sleeve of a new, blue dress shirt. Then he closed the door and headed to the next door, opening it to reveal a small bathroom. He walked in and looked at the mirror over the sink. He reached his hand out to touch his face in the mirror. The glass was cool through his software white glove. He hadn't seen his face in a long time, so it took him a little by surprise to see his actual face in the mirror rather than a mask. He quickly turned away and walked out, closing the door behind him. He also noticed that along the wall, adjacent to the bed was as an expensive looking writing desk, already set up with paper and a fountain pen and a comfortable chair in front of it. Also next to the bed was a nightstand with a drawer. He checked the draw to find a few of his small trinkets that he treasured. The last thing he noticed before going back to the bed was a small security camera, barely noticeable. But he had seen it anyway. He quickly put his mask back on and sat on the bed, facing away from it. Until eventually he grew tired and lay down to rest.


	6. pt.6

Marvin woke up drowsy and bleary eyed to the sound of knocking on his door. He grumbled and sat up. He heard the click of the lock and Henrik walked in through the door, holding a tray of food. He had a shy smile on his face. And as he saw Marvin he chuckled. “I’m sorry for waking you, but I thought you might be hungry for some lunch?” He then walked over and put the tray down on the nightstand next to Marvin. Then he shifted awkwardly and he couldn’t look at Marvin. He seemed… Ashamed… He sighed and looked down. “I… I should leave you be… I’m sorry about earlier… I’m sorry about all of this… I’m just trying to protect you. I… I know you hate me now but-”

“I don’t hate you.” Marvin found himself saying in his soft, almost hypnotic voice.

Henrik was caught off guard and stopped, “Wh… What?”

Marvin’s gaze was soft. He stood up so that he was face to face with Henrik. “I said, I don’t hate you. And, now acting on instinct, he took off his mask. Then leaned forward and gently kissed Henrik.


	7. pt.7

Henrik was entirely caught off guard and stunned but after a few seconds, he grinned and even kissed back. Meanwhile what he didn’t know was that that Marvin was rummaging through his labcoat’s pockets to search for a key. Once he found what he was looking for, he subtly slipped it into his pocket. Or he would have… Had Henrik not grabbed his wrist as he pulled away. 

Henrik's face fell as he saw the key in Marvin's hand. Marvin tensed as he saw the doctor's face twist into some combination of anger and anguish. “Li… Listen, don't… Don't do anything-”

“Shut up!” Henrik shouted. Marvin looked down. “You were going to use me? To play with my feelings like that? You are a cruel, cruel man.” Henrik couldn't help the shakiness in his voice, nor stop the tears.

“For goodness sake Henrik, you kidnapped me! You don't get to play the victim!” Marvin shouted back. But in reality, all he wanted to do was apologize. To tell Henrik… How much he loved him… But surely he'd never believe him now… So Marvin resigned to cupping Henrik's face in his hands. “Henrik… If you love me as much as I love you… You need to let me go.”

Henrik wrenched himself out of Marvin's grip and without looking at Marvin, started walking to the door. Marvin went after him, but just as he reached out his hand to grab at Henrik's coat sleeve, the familiar sharp yank on his waist told him he could go no farther. He winced and looked at Henrik desperately. “Wait! Please! Please don't go! I honestly do love you! Please just listen to me!” He couldn't help crying to himself.

Henrik hesitated, his hand on the handle. He looked back at Marvin and chuckled softly. Marvin relaxed at seeing this and let out a sigh of relief… Until he heard the knob turn. Henrik gave Marvin one last look, “I don't give you enough credit for your acting skills…” And with the slam of a door and the click of a lock, he was gone again.


	8. pt.8

Marvin slumped back to the bed and sat down. He briefly glanced at the tray of food, but he no longer felt hungry. Marvin lay down on his side and curled up into a ball… The weight of the entire situation hit him like a brick wall. He gasped sharply and curled up tighter, starting to sob loudly and uncontrollably. It felt like hours before he jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He curled up tighter and put his hands over his face, sobbing louder. “Go away! Let me suffer alone!” The hand remained on his shoulder, but the person said nothing. Eventually Marvin got fed up and glared up at Henrik, still sobbing hard. “Didn’t you hear me?! Or are you just going to ignore me?!” Henrik silently sat down on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around Marvin and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly. Marvin wasn’t having any of it. He started pounding on Henrik’s chest with his fists, “Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” Henrik just held him tighter and eventually, after several minutes, Marvin began to calm down. Reduced to sniffing and gently hitting Henrik still… “Why… Why do you do this to me… I should hate you… Not love you.”  
For the first time, Henrik spoke. “You weren’t acting earlier were you…? You honestly do love me?”  
Marvin glared up at him eyes glowing blue with magic and anger. “Of course I wasn’t acting! I've… I’ve loved you for quite some time now…” the glow faded and he looked down. Finally, Henrik let go of him, and he shifted to sit next to him.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you…” Henrik spoke, barely above a whisper. “I brought you here to not get hurt… I’m doing a hell of a good job, aren’t I…” He hung his head. “I’ll go now. You need to rest after such a fit.” He stood up and started for the door, but this time Marvin didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Henrik’s wrist and made him look at him.  
“Lay down with me… Please… I’ll be able to sleep better with you here…” Marvin sounded sincere… But Henrik hesitated. But then he looked at Marvin’s hopeful face and nodded.  
“I’ll stay.”


	9. pt. 9

Henrik took his lab coat off and left it on the chair, then lay down next to Marvin on the side closest to the wall. He seemed tense and awkward at first, but soon he relaxed. His own eyes drooping slightly. But he was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. An already sleeping Marvin had mistaken him for some sort of stuffy. Henrik smiled and gently brushed the hair out of Marvin's face as he slept, contentedly letting himself be used for comfort. After all… He had already put Marvin through so much. It was the least he could do. Besides… He was being held close by the love of his life. What more could he ask for?   
That's when the headache started. It was mild at first… But it kept increasing in intensity until the good doctor was in tears and biting his lip so hard that it started to bleed. And then just like that it was gone. The feeling of relief washed over him. He let out a sigh of relief that unfortunately woke up Marvin. Marvin drowsily looked up at Henrik, “Everything… Everything ok?” Henrik nodded, not quite trusting his voice not to crack. Marvin nodded and stretched… Before realizing that he had been holding onto Henrik and how close they were. His blood rushed straight to his cheeks and he started blushing wildly. He quickly moved to make some distance between them, apologizing as he did so.  
Henrik laughed and sat up, taking Marvin's hand. “No need to apologize. It was quite… Comforting… Being held by you.”   
Marvin smiled, not pulling away this time. “Henrik… If there's absolutely no way you'll let me go-  
“None…” Henrik interjected.  
“Then at least don't leave me alone. Stay with me?”  
Henrik leaned over and cupped Marvin's cheek. “If that is what you wish, then it is done. I'd rather be with you than anywhere else in the world.”


	10. pt.10

And thus the two began living together in the small room. Henrik only left in the morning to change and when they both got hungry, in order to get food. And soon Marvin forgot he was being held against his will. For why would he want to leave when he had everything he could ever want right here. And all was right to them as they spent the days laughing talking and smiling. The end.  
NOT! There was /one/ downside… ME!  
The doctor's headaches continued to get stronger and stronger and more frequently. More than once Henrik wound up on the ground clutching his head, sobbing from the pain. Marvin tried every magic spell he could think of to make the pain go away, but nothing worked. It would come steadily grow in intensity, then go away. Until one day… It didn't go away~


	11. pt.11

Marvin was startled awake by a sharp yank on his waist, knocking him off the bed. He yelped and oofed as his eyes snapped open. “Wakey, wakey~” a vaguely familiar voice called. He looked to see where the voice, but all he could see was Henrik. “Henrik…? What on Earth is-?” It was then that he noticed three things. The first was thing was the large knife in his right hand, already tripping several alarms in Marvin's mind. The next thing was that Henrik's eyes were glowing green and he had a wide, insane grin on his face. Third was that he was holding the tail end of the chain he was still connected to. “H-Henrik…? What is going on…?” His voice was shaky, already knowing what had happened… The headaches, the knife, the eyes… The grin…  
“Henrik isn't here right now~ Guess again~”


	12. pt. 12

Marvin’s eyes widened in fear. “It’s you, isn’t it...? Anti?”  
The imposter's grin widened, “ Ding, ding, give the boy a prize~” Anti laughed. It was a horrifying sound. Full of, what seemed to be joy… But a cold joy… No warmth to it at all. It sent a shiver down Marvin’s spine, however, he tried to hide his fear… He shakily stood up and glared at Anti as defiantly as he could. “What happened to Henrik? How are you in his body?”  
Anti laughed again worse louder this time… So cold it froze Marvin in fear. But He did reply “Those headaches weren’t headaches. They were me. It was my way of taking over his mind little by little. He’s still in here… Screaming for me to let you go~ To /spare you/~ To /Take him instead/~” He fake gagged.   
Marvin balled his fists and stepped towards Anti. “Now you listen here… You’re going to let both of us go and /leave/!”   
Anti doubled over in laughter, once he was done he stood straight again and wiped a tear from his eyes. Then his entire demeanor shifted. He rolled his neck before staring straight at Marvin with pure pitch black eyes, his fangs bared as he growled, “Õ̘͙͑ͪ̆̒ͤr̞ͫ̋ ͉̻̺̫̞́̆̎̇̈́̏̓ẅ͍̼̹̙̱͙́ͨͧ͑͂ḧ͓̮̤́̍ͮ͂a͂ͪͮ̓t̜̙ͬͬͅ?”  
Marvin flinched and took a step back. But Anti wasn’t having it… He yanked the tail end of the chain, making Marvin stumble forward towards him. Anti caught him by letting go of the chain and grabbing at Marvin’s neck, pulling him back up. Marvin tensed. Anti casually glanced down at his other hand where he was twirling the knife. “N͇̺ͥ̊̉̽ͤͭo̗͕̘̳̓̽w͎̞̘̳̦͊ͨͪ̃͂ ̫̯̼͔̻͓l̙̜̗ͯ͊ͨ̿̓̔ē͕̺t̏'̺̮͙̪ͦ̇ͦͅͅs͚̣̻͛̔͒̐̒̄ͣ ͉͚̩̼ͦͭͮ̉́ͤh͓̺̮̦͍͐͗ͯ̊̇ͮͭa͙̯͔̪̮ͣ͑v͓̮ͧ́̏́e ̭̹̱͍̭ͮs̤̥̬͛̍ͮ̔͆̒̓o͍͚̣͖̲̬̰͗m̖̔͆e̘̙̹̬̙̱͐̒ͨ̆ͪ ͍͔̻̤͔́̓f̻͍̘̱ͫͣu̳͖̼̯͖̫̅ͨ͑ͧ͗n̞͙̥̮̼̑͋͋,͔̐͑͌̑͑ͬ ͉̲͖̙̬̳̯͑̅̑ͬ̃sͤ̆̇̓̑͌h̪͎͕ͬ̃̔̆̌̽a̰̻̣͕̺̩̬l͉̟̠͕̆ͧl̳̭̪ ̥̞͍̠͔͓̙ͫͭ̔̒w̹̫̪̲̎e̙̞̊̑?~"


	13. pt.13

Marvin clawed at “Henrik’s” hand that was so tightly wrapped around his neck. Anti frowned at Marvin. “Now,͝ N͜o̡w̴..̛.͜ Y̛ou̕'re o͘n͜ly ̵g҉oing͜ ̕to m͝ak͏e t҉hi̛n͟g̶s̶ wo̕r͡s͟e ͝fo͢r th̷e ḑo̵ct̕or͝ ҉and your͡se͟l̴f. Şo̷ ̕I̛'̷d͠ ̕q͜uiţ whi͜le you̴'̡r̢e ahe͟a͏d.”  
Marvin tensed, “What do you mean?”  
Anti pulled Marvin closer so he could whisper in his ear, “W̡hat ͜yo̡u fai͝l҉ t͞o͟ real̸i͞ze ̵i͠s,̢ ̵th͘i͏s isn̨'͟t my b̸o̕d͘y͞. I ͞can ͢h̵ur҉t y̧our p͝re͝c͠iou̕s ͠Hen̨r͞i͜k͝ ҉a̧nd̸ n͏o̢t ͞h͏ave to ͘d̷eal w̷i͘th͟ t͏he ̛cons͞eqưence͠s̛.̡ ̧A̷n̡d̶ ̶t͘h͢en t͞her͢e͏'̵s you~͞ So ̸s̕o͜f̷t҉~̵ ͏So͜..͜.̷ B͏rea̕k̛a̵bl̸e~” Anti mockingly kissed Marvins cheek and brushed the knuckles of his other hand down Marvin’s exposed arm. Marvin shivered and tried to jerk away. Anti chuckled and let go of Marvin’s neck. Marvin’s hand flew up to soothe the sore spot, feeling slight amounts of blood from Anti digging his nails in. Anti still kept a firm grip on the chain, however, keeping Marvin from getting any farther away. Anti even pulled Marvin closer, so that they were practically touching. Marvin’s hair stood on end, both from the fear and the static electricity in the air this close to Anti. Suddenly Anti cupped Marvin’s cheek so lovingly, that Marvin leaned into the touch. Anti chuckled a dark laugh. “Oh,̨ ̡m̶y̡ k̛itten̴, ͏you̕'re̵ g̶o̴in̵g͟ ͏t͢o͞ b̕e̴ my ̧f̡i̵ne͞st pupp̕et y̶et~͡”


	14. pt. 14

Marvin, recoiled, reminding himself who he was dealing with. He looked away, ashamed of himself for liking the gentle gesture of affection. Anti grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him again, “L̶ook ͟ąt ̕me͢ ̴w͏h͠en҉ ͞I̡'͟m sp͟e̷aking ̴t̵o yo͟u!” Anti practically spat at Marvin. Marvin flinched, but glared and defiantly closed his eyes to keep from looking at Anti. Anti growled and grabbed him by the shirt collar, almost stabbing Marvin right then and there… But he needed to have patience. Marvin would soon learn to cost of disobedience, /sooner/ rather than later if kept going like this. “Fi̵n̵e, w͠e͝'ll ̢do ̡thi͝n̨gs /yo͞ur/̷ ͠wa͏y҉~” Anti said with a smirk. Marvin opened his eyes, /very/ confused. “What do you mean by-” Mavin was cut off by feeling the electricity in the room spike sharply and he received a full-body, electric shock. He yelped in pain and doubled over, his legs nearly crumpling. Anti laughed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back upright. “Now if̸ ̸you ̶d̷o̷n't w̵a̛n̕t t̢hat to̶ ̢h͞a̴ppen͏ ̶a̡ģain,͡ ͘I̶ hig͘hl҉y͢ s͡ug̸g͘e̸s͠t you̵ ̨lis҉t̕en͜ t̵o m̸e nex͜t t͠im̶e.̷” Marvin looked at him with dazed and scared eyes. How the hell was he going to get out of /this/?


	15. pt. 15 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It has finally come to an end! But fear not! I am making a sequel, so keep your eyes open for that!

This time Marvin didn’t look away, afraid of what Anti might do next if he didn’t. Anti grinned, almost happily, except for the manic wild look in his eyes. It made Marvin shiver. Then a thought entered his mind. “Why haven’t you done anything to me yet? Why haven’t you tried to possess me, or make me come with you?”  
Anti chuckled at the question, “D͝o̶ yo̕u re̴all͘y̶ wan͘t͠ ͞to k̸now̛?~̕” Marvin nodded. Anti smirked, “Y͠ou̢ ͞/rea̸l̢ly̢/ w͡an̛t ͞to k͞n̷o͡w?~?” Marvin stiffened, unsure of where Anti was going with this game, but he nodded. Anti smirked wider and leaned forward so that he was in Marvin’s face. Marvin resisted the urge to flinch back. “T̛he͘n ̵b̕eg ̛m͡e f̶or̷ ̛th͝ȩ an͟sw̸er̨.” Anti said casually as he pulled back and began circling Marvin, patiently waiting.   
Mavin gaped, “What?”  
“Yơu̵ ̸heard me͟~ Do ͜i̵t͠!” Anti shouted.  
Mavin winced at the loud noise. He also tensed at feeling the static electricity rise sharply again, and he knew to not dawdle. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, putting his dignity aside. “Please. I… I beg of you.” He practically spat the words out in disgust. Anti laughed, a deep belly laugh. “I’m glad to see you’re amused.” Marvin glared. Anti stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Marvin. Marvin yelped in pain and practically crumpled as he received another shock.  
Anti loomed over Marvin, “I͞t'͠s͢ a͡ ͢st͡ar̡t.͠ ̵Bưt I'l̕l̕ ͞t̵e͏ll̶ y̡o̴u.” Marvin started getting back, but he felt the electricity rise again, and took it as a hint to stay down. Once he stopped, the electricity dissipated again. Anti smirked down at Marvin. “T̢h͜e̡ ͡r͞e̸a͝son I ͘ha̷ve͠n͟'t ̸don͞e a͘n͟y҉th̶iņg i͡s ̷b̵ecau̵s̴e ̶I҉ w̷a̧n͜t y̕o̸u͝ t̢o c̕omę of ͘yoưŗ own͜ f͏re̕e w̴il̶l͝. ̸A͏n̸d ̧Yo͜u ̵wi̢l̕l.͘ B̕e̕ca̢u͢s͟e y͘ou ͝want ̨t̶o͠ ̢ke͘ep ͝yǫu͏r̕ ̸pre̡c̷ious͠ He̢nrik͏ ̕s̛a͜fe.̷ I̷ ͢have ̕a ̴p҉r̵opo̷sit̵i͜on̵ ͘for͝ ̛you͡.̧ “  
Marvin tilted his head, “And what’s that?”   
Anti squatted down and grabbed Marvin’s chin, “O̕h,̢ ͟my͠ ̡dea̧r ͞Kitt͘e̶n̷. I͝f͞ ̡y͏ou̷ ҉c͡o̡me ͞w͜ith ̛me̛, t͘h͜en҉ ͢I҉ ͏will͡ resci͠n̛d a͜ll̕ ̶m͘y influ̶e͡nce ̶o̷n ͝the ̶g̢ood ͢do͏ct̸or an̵d l̸eave h̶i҉m be f̡or̴e҉ve̸r.”   
Marvin looked stunned and skeptical… “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”   
Anti rolled his eyes, “Yoų ̢d̛on't b͡u͞t I ͞hơpe͘ yo̶u̶ kn̴o̕w ͠tha̶t ͢if yo̡u d͝on҉'͡t͠ ̵acce̴p͘t,̧ ͠I'̢ll̨ mak҉e͢ s̛ur̛e He͠nrik҉ ̡su̸ffer͟s a ̧fa̡te̶ w͝o̵r̷se then̢ d̶ea̴t̕h.̕ Co͏m̸e on, i͞t's a̧ ͠fa̷i͞r deal̸. A͢ ̸p̕up͞p̷e͟t ̷for a pupp̵e͠t~”   
Marvin looked into Anti’s eyes, knowing that Henrik was trapped in there somewhere, probably screaming at him to not take the deal. Marvin closed his eyes and sighed… “I accept your offer…”  
Anti grinned, “Wi͘se̡ ch͞oi҉ce.̶” He reached out his hand to help Marvin up.  
Marvin accepted it and stood up. Anti snapped and the chain around his waist snapped. He snapped again and he separated from Henrik. Henrik gave Marvin a look of betrayal as he passed out and landed on the ground. Anti, in his own form now, took Marvin’s hand. “Sha͟l̷l we, Kitten͡?” Marvin gave a last look at Henrik before nodding. With a snap of anti’s fingers, they were gone.


End file.
